


Last Minute

by may46117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I love my volleyball boys, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, only a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may46117/pseuds/may46117
Summary: Oikawa leaves for Argentina, but he couldn't leave without telling Iwaizumi how he truly feels.
Relationships: IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime
Kudos: 32





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I hope you enjoy!

The sun had yet to rise when Oikawa knocked softly on the door, careful not to wake the other occupants of the house. The early morning air was cold, colder than he had been expecting. He watched his breath materialize into a wisp of white mist as he waited, his ungloved hands slipping back into his warm jacket pockets. 

_ ‘I should have worn something warmer,’ _ he thinks to himself, as he buries his face into his jacket collar in an attempt to keep warm. 

He hears the tell tale click of a lock and he watches the dark wood door swing open, revealing a tired looking Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa smiled, his normal reaction upon seeing him. It faltered slightly when he remembered why he was there in the first place. 

“Morning Iwa-chan,” He greeted, his soft voice seemed to echo across the empty streets. 

Though the nickname was familiar, his voice was different today, Iwaizumi noticed. The melancholic tone reminded him of why he hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. 

“Trashykawa,” The former ace replied, his voice slightly hoarse from lack of sleep. He tried to sound annoyed but his words lacked their usual bite, his tone identical to Oikawa’s. 

“Why exactly did you have to book such an early flight?” He asked as he spotted the suitcase standing behind the brunette on the stone walkway. 

“Because Iwa-chan, time zones. The coach wants me to meet him at five o'clock, and I want to have time to unpack and get adjusted. Besides, I don’t want to land in Brazil during the middle of the night! I want to be greeted by the sun and a bright blue sky!” The setter explained. 

“Or maybe it's because you waited till the last minute to book your flight and this was the last flight available that would let you be on time.” Iwaizumi rebuked, sending an unimpressed stare towards the slightly taller boy. 

Oikawa faked being hurt, “How rude of you Iwa-chan!” 

“Yeah,” He started as he walked over to grab the suitcase from the ground, “But I’m not wrong.” 

Oikawa pouted, grabbing a bad in each hand and following Iwaizumi to the car.

“You’d think you would be a little nicer to me today…” 

“Quit slacking Lazykawa or we’re going to be late!” 

=

It was some time after six when they arrived at the airport, the sun had slowly begun to show, it’s orange rays creeping silently across the dark sky. The drive felt shorter than it should have been, Oikawa thought to himself. Everything about today seemed to be going by way too fast. 

Iwaizumi was furiously turning the wheel of his parents car, searching endlessly in the sea of cars for a parking spot. His frustration was evident in the way gripped the wheel, his knuckles turning white. 

The dark haired male growled, “Why the fuck are there so many people here?! IT’S NOT EVEN SEVEN!” 

Nervous laughter spilled from Oikawa’s throat, “Now, now Iwa-chan. There’s no need to get angry. I’m sure we’ll find one soon enough.” 

Iwaizumi shot him a glare, “Shut up, Shittykawa. I’m tired and I’m not in the mood to deal with this shit. It’s your fault I’m even out here in the first place.” He retorted angrily, his head turning back to face in front of him. 

Though mildly offended, Oikawa thoughtfully held a hand to his chin as he ignored the last comment. 

“You being grumpy is normal but it’s not like you to sleep so terribly Iwa-chan.” The setter pointed out. 

He turned to face Iwaizumi with that trademark grin on his face, the one that spelled mischief. 

“Could it be that Iwa-chan stayed up thinking about how much he’ll miss me?” He said, batting his eyelashes innocently. 

Iwaizumi scoffed, “As if.” 

Oikawa’s grin only grew, “Aww no need to be shy Iwa-chan! I’ll miss you too!”

He rolled his eyes at his friend’s childish antics, a small almost non-existent smile on his face. Looking to his left, he finally locked on to a parking spot. He quickly pulled in and parked the car. 

Iwaizumi pulled the keys out of the ignition and popped open the trunk, the two occupants of the car both exiting out on their respective sides. He quickly grabbed the black suitcase out from the back and closed the trunk door. 

“You better not have forgotten anything, Kusokawa.” Iwaizumi said with a grunt as he began to walk towards the entrance, wheeling the suitcase behind him. 

Oikawa pouted, quickly catching up to walk beside him with his carry-on bag in tow. 

“Do you really have such little faith in me?” 

“Yes.” came the reply with no hesitation. 

“Rude Iwa-chan!” The taller of the two whined. 

Stepping inside, it felt like a whole other world. Even with the early hour, the airport was packed with people. Iwaizumi couldn’t tell who was local and who had flown in from god knows where. Though there were a few exceptions. Everyone was either rushing out, bags rolling behind them or swaying from their arms, or standing in lines so long that they could be waiting for hours. This was only the lobby on the main floor. 

Oikawa quickly led them over to the check-in desk. Despite the number of people in the airport, there weren’t that many people in line before them so they didn’t have to wait an exuberant amount of time. The lady standing on the other side flashed Oikawa her award winning smile, shyly tucking back her hair as she talked with him. Iwaizumi almost rolled his eyes at how quickly she had become enamoured with his friend. 

‘ _ Somethings never change,’ _ he thought annoyedly. 

After giving Oikawa back his passport and ticket, she informed him of his gate number and told him to enjoy his flight. The next stop was through airport security and Iwaizumi could not follow him through there. Meaning, this was as far as he could go. 

“Well, I guess this is it.” Oikawa spoke as he came to a stop just before the line. 

Iwaizumi, almost hesitantly, handed Oikawa’s suitcase over to him. He hadn’t realized how tight he had been holding it until he felt the stiffness of his fingers. 

“Guess so,” He replied, as he slipped his hands into his jean pockets. 

The two stood there, tension hanging in the air around them. This was the first time the two had ever truly parted ways. Neither made a move, it gave Iwaizumi the opportunity to get a full look at him. It felt like he was meeting him for the first time.

The newly risen sun shone right through the exterior glass walls of the airport, casting its orange glow down onto the boy in front of him. The light illuminated Oikawa’s face, complimenting his skin tone and highlighting his sharp elegant features. His deep chestnut eyes looked like a liquid honey in the light of the sun, sparkling like diamonds. He looked… beautiful. 

Oikawa had always been attractive, Iwaizumi knew that. Yet today, at this godforsaken hour, it was painfully obvious. It seemed the world wanted to remind him one last time exactly what he was losing. His heart clenched in his chest. 

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak before he shut it just as quickly. He bit his lip, a habit of his when he was nervous. The brunette then let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair while the other drummed it’s fingers against the handle of his suitcase. 

There was no more avoiding this. It was happening, no matter how much he tried to delay it, no matter how much he tried to pretend like today was just like any other. He was about to get on a plane and fly to the other end of the world to follow his dreams. He was a metal detector away from leaving his family, his friends and the only home he’s ever known. He didn’t know when he was coming back or when he’d see his childhood friend again. 

His eyes met Iwaizumi’s, it was now or never. 

“It goes without saying that I’m going to miss you, a lot. You’ve always been there for me, supporting me in my worst times and celebrating with me at my best. And you always made sure to hit me when I was being an idiot, which was a lot.” He said, laughing slightly as he recalled all the volleyballs and fists that were thrown at him. 

“Those were well deserved,” Iwaizumi quipped, a small smile on his face as he too remembered. 

Oikawa smiled, “Yeah, they were.” 

He let himself live in the pleasant moment before continuing. 

“You have been and always will be, the most important person in my life. I don’t know when I’m going to see you again and… I can’t leave with telling you this first. I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t.” 

He took in a deep breath and held it, “Iwaizumi Hajime, I am and have been in love with you since we were kids.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The words had him frozen. He didn’t know how long he stood there like that with his mouth open like a fish or when Oikawa had moved closer to him to ask if he was okay, the same sincerity in his now concerned chocolate eyes. His mind didn’t seem to know anything. 

So he falls on his instincts as he pulls Oikawa abruptly into a hug, his heart exploding in his chest as he holds him close. He lets himself feel everything and fully take in what was happening. 

Oikawa’s face burned a bright scarlet, the blush reaching all the way to his ears and down the back of his neck. 

“I-Iwa-chan?” He called out timidly. 

The grip around him tightens, and he feels a sudden wetness on his jacket. 

“Damnit Trashykawa, why’d you have to go and make this harder?!” Iwaizumi shouted, his voice wavering. 

Oikawa’s eyes go wide at the implication of his words and he too starts to tear up. He reaches his arms around Iwaziumi’s slightly smaller form and pulls him further into the embrace. 

And there they stood, hugging each other in the middle of a packed airport not caring about all the strangers who passed them by. To them, they were the only ones there, standing in a moment they wished could stay forever frozen in time.

"You're going to come back to me and when you do, I'm going to kick your ass for this shitty last minute goodbye. " Iwaizumi finally says, his voice muffled.

Oikawa laughs, tears still hanging from his eyelashes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
